


Brotherly Love

by OneTrueFangirl



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Minor Character Death, OC, psycho kouha, slight Koumei/OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTrueFangirl/pseuds/OneTrueFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouha doesn't share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

"You shouldn’t have done it you know." A giggle came out from that same voice. "You should have stayed away like I told you but no! You didn’t! Instead you went on a date with what’s mine! And I can’t let you go for that. Oh no. You’re staying right here! Isn’t this great?!" Another laugh was heard but this time it was accompanied by a crying scream.

"You’re crazy! You’re fucking insane!" The beautiful raven haired girl screamed as her last nail was removed. "Y-you’ll get caught!! My parents will search for me and when they find me-"

"You’ll be an unrecognizable corpse." Pink eyes sparkled at the thought. "I will admit though, Mei-nii will be mad when he finds out I’ve killed another one of his girlfriends." he gasped in joy hopping in place. "Maybe he’ll punish me! Though his punishments are never as good and En-nii’s I still love them!" he squealed hoping for handcuffs.

"You’re actually going to kill me….HELP, HELP!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! THIS LUNATIC HAS KIDNAPPED ME!" The girl cried even more wanting nothing more then to be found.

Kouha busted out laughing on how pathetic this trash turned out to be. She really didn’t deserve her brother. She only wanted his money. But that’s not why he hated her. No, he took Koumei’s attention away from him. NO ONE TAKES HIS BROTHER’S LOVE AWAY FROM HIM. “Scream all you want you stupid bitch.” Kouha grabbed pliers from the table forcing her mouth open with his other hand. “No one will hear you.”

"KOUHA!" The door slammed open startling the two. Kouha turned around seeing a very pissed Koumei. Instead of being scared like most people would be, Kouha got excited.

"Mei-nii! You’re back early from the business trip. I thought you wouldn’t be here for another three days!" He smiled at the other dreamingly. It was so lonely without him. But now he was here and it’ll be all better!

"Tracie!" Koumei ran over to the girl pushing Kouha away to untie her.

Kouha stared in disbelief. His brother…his brother just ignored him for some whore. “Mei-nii?”

"Kouha I told you to stop with these murders!" Koumei was actually pissed. Kouha has been doing this too much now. He was actually going steady with someone and he finds his brother doing this!? "You said you would stop!" he yelled finally untying the girl.

"Mei-nii…" Kouha wasn’t sure what else to say. Sure he was yelled at before but never like this. Koumei was never this mad.

"Oh Koumei I was so scared!" Tracie cried into his chest as he held her.

"Its fine I’m here. No need to worry." Koumei comforted her. He was glad he got here when he did. It looked like Kouha barely started so there wasn’t too much damage.

Kouha just stared in shock. His Mei-nii was holding someone else. He was holding her lovingly like he would him. Did Koumei….did Koumei really love another? He held on to his chest in pain before falling to the ground. Tears began to pour from his eyes but no whimpers or any other sound accompanied them.

"Come on. Let’s get you out of here. I’ll get you whatever you want and tend to your wounds." Koumei held her waist leading her out.

Tracie stopped him though. She stomped her foot not able to believe this. “Are you kidding me?! That’s it?! Hello! We have to call the cops!” She screamed at Koumei. “A shopping spree isn’t going to fix this! What is wrong with you?!”

Koumei frowned not liking that idea at all. He was hoping to fix this with money like he would with most of their problems. And he still cared for Kouha. “I’m sorry but Kouha is still my brother and-“

"So what!? He tried to kill me!! And you said so yourself he’s killed others!" She pointed at the crying boy. "He’s a fucking psychopath! He needs to be locked up! And then I can let you can take me shopping!" She crossed her arms letting the other know that that was her only and final decision.

"Mei-nii…" Kouha called out finally getting Koumei’s attention. He looked down at his brother face who was still crying but somehow smiling. "Am I going to be taken away like mom? I thought…You said you’d never let that happen…you promised Mei-nii…."

Koumei stayed quiet not sure what to do. “I did promise didn’t I….” He looked back at Tracie who was still waiting for an answer. “I’m guessing I can’t change your mind about calling the cops can I?” Her huff was all the answer he needed. He sighed looking back at Kouha. “I’m sorry….”   
  
Those words made Kouha’s pink eyes widen in horror. His smile even faded. Koumei…Koumei was going to turn him in. He really was going to be locked up like his mother! Koumei was going to break his promise!

Tracie smiled glad Koumei was on board with her. “I’m so glad you agree! So let’s go upstairs and call the cops on this fucking psycho!” She laughed turning around to leave the room. “I feel like having a shopping spree in France! So let’s take you’re private pl-” She was cut off when she felt a stabbed through her back. She slowly looked down to see a sword going through her stomach. Kouha! Kouha must’ve gotten up! She turned around and her eyes widen when she saw Koumei was holding the sword instead.

"I’m sorry Tracie. But I promised to never let him be taken away." Koumei finished taking out the sword and letting her fall to her slow death.

"Mei-nii!!" Kouha smiled brightly standing up to hug his brother. He knew his brother loved him more than some hag! His brother would never be taken away from him! To think he actually thought Koumei would break his promise!

Koumei frowned looking at the dying girl and dropped the sword to the side. He looked over at Kouha and patted his head. “Let’s clean ourselves up.” He said as they headed up the stairs with Kouha clinging to his arm.

"Mei-nii! Mei-nii! Let’s bathe together! I missed you so much and I was very lonely." He pouted at Koumei with puppy eyes.

Koumei nodded making Kouha squeal with happiness. He really missed the other too. Though, he did need to punish Kouha later.


End file.
